modusoperandifandomcom-20200213-history
Combat Info
Combat Info When you first arrive in Morada you can start hunting some of the many criminals or "Perps" around the island. This will increase selected weapon and unarmed fighting skills and also gain you notoriety and cash. You'll need to choose a weapon or start unarmed. You can either buy a cheap cricket bat from the Toyshop in the Emporium, Downtown or buy a weapon from Yeardleys, in West End. Initially you can fight brawlers in West End or pickpockets and hooligans in Colonial Park. When you have 50 hours in your combat skill check out the Perp Guide to see which opponents to move onto next or try catching some violent crooks in Old Waterfront or Western Beach. There is a great combat guide at http://www.play.net/mo/info/combat_guide.asp so check out the tips once you have the basics. '''''Combat Tips''''' By jump kicking your opponent you will not need to engage them first. You can disarm an opponent and either steal their weapons or let them pick them back up. Either way you will gain some advantage. Perp weapons (those that they actually are fighting with) don't sell for more than a dollar, so there's no point hanging on to them longer than you need. Look out for Combat Guides when you search perps which will teach you special combat moves. You can AIM at a target's body regardless of what weapon you use, and this should help you get more hits on target. Appraising a perp will tell you their skill level and health. It will also increase your urban tracking skill. ASSIST will allow you to help a friend engage a foe as a group. Your choice of weapon and how skilled you are at using it play a large role in your ability to fight, as does the weather, if you are hurt, stunned, drunk, or are encumbered by awkward clothing or too many personal effects. If you are sitting, lying down or kneeling, combat is more difficult, except in the case of shooting, where lying down or kneeling is advantageous. No tourist will ever die in combat. If you are wounded but ambulatory, you can go to the hospital under your own steam and receive treatment. The hospital is located east of the University of Morada, off of Calle de la Palma. If you are unable to make it to the hospital, paramedics will be close at hand to help. The medical facilities of the island are superior - but you might incur very large hospital charges for the healing of your wounds, especially if you have been unconscious. You can also TEND your own wounds, using the first-aid kits (available at Gizmogoria in the Emporium) to control bleeding as well as to heal down wounds and recover health loss. To check your level of health at any time, type HEALTH. '''''Bounty''''' When you search a Perp you will find some cash and possibly some boxes or other items. Some are worth money and some are not. You can put the rubbish in the recycling bin or just ditch it, but here's what to do with the good stuff: Briefcases, attaches etc: Can be picked using a lockpick from the Gizmogoria in the Emporium, Downtown or can be opened for a fee at Brack's Weapons in The Trench or Ravnus Trading Post. Backpacks and satchels etc: Just need to be opened. Bonds: Go to the Bank in Downtown and see the teller. SELL your BOND. Counterfeit Money: Goto the Evidence Clerk in the Police Department, Downtown and place the money in the box there for some extra notoriety. Coins: Can be sold at the Pawn Shop or Jewellers or PUT in the wishing well in the Limestone Caverns. Chips/Cash: Will be added to your pockets. Type CASH to see how much money you have with you and COUNT CHIPS to see how many chips you have. Chips can be cashed in at the tellers cage in the Pirate's Gold Casino or used at any of the games in the casino. Rare Baseball Cards: Can be sold at the Book Store in West End or at Ravnu's Trading Post. Decorative Foil Packages (DFPs): Can be opened and cards collected in a collectors case (only found on Perps). A full set can be sold at the Book Store in West End for a cool half million bucks or given to Lazlo Grayson who may give you a rare card or a tip. Type CARD for more information. Cards similar to those found in DFPs: Can be sold at the Book Store in West End or collected. Upgrade kits: Can be used to upgrade your weapons and armour. You will need craft skill to use them and the weapon upgrade kits are like gold-dust so keep them and use them. Autographed novels/comics: Can be sold at Sea Horse Books in West End, the Pawn Shop or Ravnu's Outpost. Rare paintings/Sculptures: Can be sold at the Art Gallery in Downtown or Ravnu's Outpost. Jewellery including ingots and gemstones: can be sold at the Sapphire Sea, Downtown, the Pawn shop or Ravnu's Trading Post. Talismans: Can be kept and used or sold to other Tourists. Ornaments such as a carved falcon: can be sold. Appraise them to see where you might sell them. Waterproof cases: can be opened! Everything else: Can either be kept, sold at the Pawn Shop or Ravnu's Trading Post, binned or recycled. (Copied from the site of Jem Bayliss)